full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Demigods
The Demigods are a race of supernatural beings, noted for their immense strength and battle prowess. In fact, this race is physically and mentally built for battle and war, and are considered one of the physically strongest beings in the world, capable of surpassing both Werewolves and Vampires. It is though that they are the ones many ancient heroes where inspired from: Hercules, Perseus, Beowulf and many others. Thus it is often though that this race has divine decadence, which is where their name originates from. Despite being most commonly known as Demigods, they have a variety of names: the Achillans (named after Achilles, the legendary Greek hero), Kreatans (after Kratos, god of strength), Spatans, Warriors and so on. They are known to be the counterparts and eternal rivals of the Reapers, both races having fought numerous times along history. The most brutal confrontation took place only about 100 years ago, and left both races broken and scattered around the world. In the present, the Demigods, like their counterparts, are almost extinct. Biology Demigods are strikingly similar to Humans, in both biology and appearance. However, in realty, they are actually very, very different. Their bodies are much, much stronger, and more resistant to physical injury than any human could ever hope to be. They are capable of withstanding conventional injury including great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes and falls from great heights without sustaining physical injury. In addition, most of their tissues are incredibly dense. Their skin contains highly reinforced keratin, making it incredibly resilient. It is also, quite interesting, more flexible. Their bones are also reinforced, being incredibly dense. Their muscles are about three times denser than that of humans, can can contract about twice as much. This not only offers them incredible, hulk-like strength, as well as enhanced speed, but also an immense amount of resistance, by tensing their muscles. All this makes Demigods much heavier than they seem at first glance. The minds of Demigods are also, quite literally "hot wired" for battle, which permits them to learn anything related to combat (martial arts, weapon wielding, strategy etc.) with frightening ease and speed. Demigods have decreased cell degradation, which offers them decreased aging and a very long lifespan. They also possess a powerful regeneration factor, almost on par with that of Werecreatures. Similar to the Reapers, their genetic code is unnaturally stable, making them literally immune to all genetic mutations, either beneficial of negative. This offers them immunity to many supernatural ailments and conditions, including Lycanthropy and Vampirism. This also forbids the existence of hybrids: if a Demigod has a child with a non-Demigod, said child will ALWAYS be another Demigod. He/She may, however, inherit some characteristics from the non-Demigod parent, like eye and hair color. Appearance Demigods have an affinity for "light" or "warm" colors. Their skin is always tanned, due to high amount of keratin in it. Their hair color is usually white, but light shades of red, yellow and orange also exist. Their eyes are also one of these free colors, and are phosphorescent, glowing in dim light. Demigods who have a non-Demigod parent may have hair and eyes of a different color. Powers *'Immense Strength': Demigods are considered one of the physically strongest races, capable of overpowering even the strongest of Werewolves and Vampires. *'Immense Durability' *'Regeneration Factor' *'Indomitable will' Focus Essence: Chaos of War The Essence of Demigods is extraordinary chaotic, which offers them access to a unique type of Focus Essence. Demigods can manifest their Essence as pure, highly unstable chaotic energy. The Demigods call this energy the "Chaos of War". Due to its nature, Chaos of War can only be used for offense, as the energy is too unstable to create constructs or barriers. Demigods usually fire Chaos of War as bolts, beams, waves or "bombs", using them to create massive explosions. This energy can also be condensed, thus permitting the bolts fired to do concentrated physical trauma, instead of uncontrollable explosions. Body of War Body of War is an ability all Demigods possess, and it allows them to enhance or modify their body in unnatural ways. This allows them to literally specialize their body for combat. Each Demigod has his/her own, unique Body of War, though members of the same family may share the same ability. An example of Body of War is the ability to grow multiple arms, or the power to metalise the skin. Magic (rare) War/Chaos Form The most powerful ability a Demigod possesses. It allows them to enhance their body to such a degree that they transcend their physical limitations, becoming a being of Divine strength, overpowering almost any opponent. The appearance of the Chaos Form varies greatly, from individual to individual, though most appear either as demonic or angelic beings, and some possess appearances commonly attributed to gods. Weapons Ares Forge Organisation Unique Individuals Dormant Demigods Dormant Demigods have most of their immense power dormant. Due to the absence of the high quantity of keratin, their skin turns white. Thus, coupled with their white hair and usually red eyes has lead to most dormant Demigods to be considered albinos. A Dormant Demigod can, under certain circumstances, unlock their true power. Due to this dormancy, these individuals can be afflicted with supernatural conditions. In this case, their dormant powers awaken, though the nature of said powers change on what type of condition they where affected with. Ares Warrior The strongest and most powerful warrior of the Demigods and wielder of the Omni Blade Fang or Ares Forge as the aforementioned race calls it. Known Demigods *'Cole Walker': Dormant Demigod (formally), Vampire, member of the Nightwalkers; Category:Races Category:Deities Category:Gods